Sacrifice
by A-Graceful-Rose
Summary: Belle didn't take the mirror with her and can't prove the beast is real to save her father. Will she marry Gaston or won't she?
1. Chapter 1

The ominous knock at the door made Belle turn her head and cease her explanation to Chip

_(This fanfic is based on Beauty and the Beast. It starts off from when she's just rescued her father, however in this tale she doesn't have the mirror and can't prove that the beast is real to save her father. Enjoy!)_

The ominous knock at the door made Belle turn her head and cease her explanation to Chip. She stood up off of her father's bed and wandered over to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at the eerie-looking man standing on the doorstep to her home.

"Yes," Monsieur D'Arque replied, leering at her. "I'm here to collect your father."

Belle watched as the man stood aside and revealed the carriage behind him; the carriage for carting insane people off to the local mental asylum.

"My father?" Belle repeated, confused and angry.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." The man replied in a patronising manner, holding his arm out and gesturing at the Asylum D'Loons wagon behind him once more.

"My father's not crazy!" Belle cried out, looking around at the villagers surrounding her home. There weren't many. Mostly men, there were probably only two dozen people there, possibly three. That was quite a significant amount of people from the village though and Belle recognised most of them as being the drinkers at the local pub which was Gaston's haunt.

Lefou stepped forward, carrying a flame.

"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we?" He said to Belle as the villagers around him cheered in agreement.

"No, I won't let you!" Belle exclaimed just as her father appeared behind her in the doorway.

"Belle?" concern was written all over his aged features.

Lefou sneered at the man from his spot in the circle of bystanders. He took the chance to poke fun and support Gaston's plan.

"Ah Maurice. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?" Lefou asked, grinning.

Maurice stepped out of his home and faced the crowd.

"Well he was…that is…enormous! I'd say eight, no wait more like ten feet." Maurice replied honestly, holding his arm above his head to gesture that the beast was of great height.

The crowd laughed at him, pointing their hands at him and sniggering at his insanity. They all thought he was a mad, crazy old loon, albeit a harmless one at that.

"Well you don't get much crazier than that?" Lefou replied, turning to the crowd.

"It's true, I tell you!" Maurice exclaimed, his eyes wide at the disbelief people were showing him.

Monsieur D'Arque gestured to his men and two orderlies jumped off the wagon and took Maurice by his arms, leading him towards the wagon.

"Take him away." Lefou ordered, waving his arm.

"Let go of me!!" Maurice cried out, struggling to get free.

Belle watched in horror as her father was being taken away from her once again.

Down below, hidden from view, Gaston stood watching the events going just as he planned. He came out and stood close to Monsieur D'Arque as Belle came down and grabbed the man who ran the asylum.

"No, you can't do this." She pleaded, placing her hand on his arm. The man sneered at her and shrugged off her hand, giving a sideways glance to Gaston as he walked over to the wagon.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Gaston tutted. "Poor Belle," he looked at her and saw he had her attention. "It's a shame about your father." He tried to look saddened by what was happening, not wanting her to know he'd planned it all to happen so she'd consent to being his.

"You know he's not crazy, Gaston." Belle said, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

Gaston nodded and placed his arm around Belle's shoulders as he lightly scratched his cheek.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding," he said, "if…"

"If what?" Belle asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked up into his blue eyes, so like the Beasts, but with a coldness and lust burning within them.

"If you marry me." Gaston brought his face down close to Belle's own.

"Never!" She hissed, pushing him away.

"Have it your way." Gaston turned and walked slowly away, expecting her to grab him and change her mind.

"Belle!" her father called out to her, still struggling to get away. "Let go of me!" he shouted at the men holding him.

Belle looked around frantically, wondering what on earth she could do.

"My father's not crazy!" she cried out, running over to him and trying to pull one of the orderlies off of her father.

"Then prove it." Gaston grabbed Belle by her arm and pulled her off of the orderly. He looked down at her.

Belle looked from her father to Gaston. Her tense, then Gaston watched as she relaxed before him. Her shoulders slumped and the light in her beautiful brown eyes seemed to go out. She looked like someone resigned to their fate and for a moment it saddened Gaston before he realised that is what he wanted.

"I can't." She replied, dropping to her knees and putting her head in her hands.

"I didn't think so." Gaston looked down at her, letting the sneer sound out in his voice. "She's made her decision, men. Take the old man away!" Gaston ruled and Belle looked up to see her father thrown into the back of the wagon and it start to move away.

"No!" She cried, reaching out to the wagon. Already the crowd were moving away, no doubt returning to the local pub. Unable to move, Belle stayed on the ground and saw her father being carted away to the mental asylum.

Gaston turned and looked back behind him as he and his men returned to their local haunt. He saw Belle, still on the ground, and smiled. He knew she would crack. She'd want her father back soon enough.

And she'd be willing to do _anything_ to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

The ominous knock at the door made Belle turn her head and cease her explanation to Chip

_(This fanfic is based on Beauty and the Beast. It starts off from when she's just rescued her father, however in this tale she doesn't have the mirror and can't prove that the beast is real to save her father. Enjoy!)_

Previously

Gaston turned and looked back behind him as he and his men returned to their local haunt. He saw Belle, still on the ground, and smiled. He knew she would crack. She'd want her father back soon enough.

And she'd be willing to do _anything_ to do it.

Down in the centre of the village, Gaston sat in his fur-covered throne, watching his 'friends' drinking beer. Lefou was leant over a table, whispering into Stanley's ear. Gaston heard Stan's laughter from across the room.

Sighing, Gaston downed his beer in one go and threw the glass into the fire behind him. The noise earned a few looks but they were used to his behaviour, so onlookers quickly went back to their drinks.

Lefou stopped talking and turned to look at Gaston. Once again, he probably had to cheer the large man up. Lefou got down off his stall and walked over quickly.

"Why so glum, Gaston?" he inquired, pulling up a chair to face Gaston.

It had been two days since Gaston had had Belle's father locked into the asylum and in those two days he hadn't seen her. She hadn't been to visit her father, she hadn't been in town and she wasn't at home either. He knew that because he'd checked.

"It's Belle." Gaston replied and Lefou nodded, knowing the problem.

"She'll come back Gaston and once she's home, she's yours."

"It's not that easy. No-one knows where she is."

Gaston had even gone to the book-shop to ask the monsieur there if he'd seen Belle but he hadn't in several days, which slightly worried the old man.

"You sound worried." Lefou said, tilting his head to stare at his buddy whom he looked up to so much.

It dawned upon Gaston that he was indeed, surprisingly, worried. He never worried! Not about anyone else apart from himself, at least.

"I am worried. It's been two days and she's disappeared. That's not what was meant to happen. She was meant to come to me to bargain for her father. She was meant to miss him so much and want him back so badly that she'd do whatever I wanted, albeit it marry me or something else. She was meant to be mine by now!" Gaston exclaimed, exasperated.

Standing up from his chair, Gaston crossed the room, pulling open the heavy oak door.

"Gaston! Stop, wait!" Lefou cried, running to try and follow him. He reached the door and looked out but Gaston had disappeared already. Lefou sighed and leaned against the frame of the door. He knew Gaston had probably gone to check if Belle was home. Lefou shook his head, mumbling under his breath. Lefou was glad that at least Gaston was doing it himself this time, instead of making him wait in the cold again.

Ten minutes later Gaston reached Belle's home. He marched up to the front door and slammed his large fist against it once again. This was the fifth time in two days that he'd come to her home to see if Belle was here and for the fifth time in two days there was no reply.

"Belle?!" He called out, hoping she'd reply. Silence greeted him.

Angrily Gaston turned around and decided to look around the searching area; something he hadn't done until now.

After a minute of searching, Gaston came to the stable where Belle and Maurice kept their horse, Philippe. He noticed the stable was empty and that there were a clear set of hoof-prints leading away from the stable, crossing the field behind her house and leading into the forest.

Smiling cunningly, Gaston decided to follow the prints. He was an excellent tracker and these tracks were extremely clear, despite being possibly two days old.

Finally, Gaston smiled. Maybe now he'd be able to find Belle and remind her of the problem about her father. Maybe now he'd be able to get her to agree to his wants, needs and desires in order to free her father. Maybe now he'd be able to get Maurice out of a place he doesn't deserve to be and back inside his home, rather than in the asylum. Maybe now Belle will live with him in his rather empty home. Maybe now he'd be able to have someone cook for him. Maybe now he'd have someone to be loving towards him with their body, since the triplets were merely full of lust and wanting, with no true affection. Maybe now he'd have a wife to serve him, love him, obey him and do everything he wants. Gaston wants Belle and he was sure that he would have her.

No more running away. No more tales of beasts. No more rejection.

Gaston would find Belle soon!


End file.
